knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ball at the Duke's
|quest=Ball at the Duke's questline |translation= }} }} Ball at the Duke's is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 12.09.2017 Ball at the Duke's event for a duration of 14 days only. The Portal to the Dungeon allows free travel to the sub-location Dungeon. It goes together with the Ball at the Duke's questline. Story In-game tagline: "The ball in honor of the engagement of the Duke and the Marquise" Duke Browdy has betrothed himself to a new bride, a Marquise. The player is invided to the celebrations. Geography Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Marquise', Lady-in-waiting, Jeweler, Court Magician (SW), character structures *'Portal to the Dungeon' (W) Objects to take home: 1 Bonsai (#3), 1 Rocking Chair, 1 Torch File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Royal_guest_3_female.png|'Marquise' File:Royal_guest_1_female.png|'Lady-in-waiting' File:Dwarf redhat ingame.png|'Jeweler' File:Court magician.png|'Court Magician' File:Mine entrance locked 2.png|'Portal to the Dungeon' File:Marquise's necklace deco.png|'Marquise's Necklace' File:Alchemist dwarf.png|'Alchemist Dwarf' File:Rock rubble.png|'Rock Rubble' Resources: special resources are: Magic Grass and Magic Bush (center, E), Mandrake Flower (center, E), Ancient Obelisks (N), Red Marble (S), Gold (SE), Iron (E). Openable objects: 1 special Rose Bush (SW, with , , 1 Rose, 1 Perfume, 1 File), Jeweler's bag ( , SE, with , 3 Jeweler's Tools), Small Fruit Basket. Georesources: none. File:Map ball at the duke's ru01.png|link=File:Map ball at the duke's ru01.png|Russian version map File:Map ball at the duke's ru02.png|link=File:Map ball at the duke's ru02.png|Russian version map File:Map ball at the duke's ru03.png|link=File:Map ball at the duke's ru03.png|Russian version map File:Map ball at the duke's ru04.png|link=File:Map ball at the duke's ru04.png|Russian version map Dungeon Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Alchemist Dwarf' (SW) *'Rock Rubble' x4 Objects to take home: Paved path (15 straight, 6 end, 3 corner) Resources: special resources are: Fire Bush, Cart with coal; Iron and Scrap metal (SE), Silver (ENE), Diamonds (NE). Georesources: none. The Dungeon sublocation is divided into several Cave Passage area's, which are unlocked one after the other by completing and thus removing the Rock Rubbles. Each Cave Passage area contains a treasure. *Starting area (SW): "Small Fruit Basket" ( ): *Cave Passage area 1 (W): Treasure ( ): , 3 Gauntlet, 3 Cuirass, 3 Velvet, 5 Amber Potion, Butterflies Collection, Flowers Collection, Girly Collection, Postal Collection, Toys Collection. *Cave Passage area 2 (SE): Treasure ( ): , 3 Spinning Wheel, 3 Gloves, 3 Boots, 2 Amber Potionpotion, 2 Emerald, Butterflies Collection, Flowers Collection, Girly Collection, Postal Collection, Toys Collection. *Cave Passage area 3 (NE): Treasure ( ): , 3 Wheel, 3 Mortar, 10 Bottle, 2 Emerald, Butterflies Collection, Flowers Collection, Girly Collection, Postal Collection, Toys Collection. *Cave Passage area 4 (NW): ( ): ...Marquise's Necklace( )... Event articles |-|Marquise= }} The Marquise is a structure in the temporary travel location Ball at the Duke's. In-game tagline: "Help the Marquise recover from shock and find out what happened" Finishing stage 2 allows access to the Lady-in-waiting, and gives the text: "It's over! The Duke asked me to put on that necklace, his gift to me! But someone stole it! I am in trouble now! Oh, it's all over! The Duke is very jealous and quick-tempered! What should I do?" Finishing stage 3 allows you to take the Marquise's Necklace (decoration), and gives the text: "Thank you so very much, I'm saved! I told the Duke about your help; in return for your favour we decided to give this necklace to you!" |-|Lady-in-waiting= }} The Lady-in-waiting is a structure in the temporary travel location Ball at the Duke's. Finishing stage 2 allows access to the Jeweler, and gives the text: "It's so wrong! The Duke will be furious when he learns about the theft! I know almost nothing. But I saw the Jeweler coming out of the room with the necklace. He looked scared and very much in a hurry. You may want to talk to him. Can he be the thief???" |-|Jeweler= }} The Jeweler is a structure in the temporary travel location Ball at the Duke's. Finishing stage 2 gives the text: "It wasn't me! I wouldn't do something like that! The Marquise asked me to polish the necklace; but when I entered the room, the thing was already gone. I got scared and fled... and lost all my tools along the way. Help me collect the tools while I'm thinking who can help us." Finishing stage 3 allows access to the Court Magician, and gives the text: "Thank you! I know who can help us. The court magician ia aware of everything going on in the world. He must know what happened! You should really talk to him!" |-|Court Magician= }} The Court Magician is a structure in the temporary travel location Ball at the Duke's. For the character, see McManus the magician. In-game tagline: "McManus is busy with his research. Help him find the ingredients needed for his experiments and he'll answer all your questions", "Collect the spell ingredients to make McManus help you" Finishing stage 2 gives the text: "Great! Now I can try my spell. You said Marquise's necklace went missing? Hmmmm.. I know one spell, but we need some secret runes. Gather the runes and I will help you." Finishing stage 3 gives the text: "Very good! I feel the thief is hiding somewhere in the Dungeons. I will open the portal, but I am afraid I cannot join you. To keep the Portal open I need to stay here. Now go! You have no time to spare! Good luck!" |-|Portal to the Dungeon= }} The Portal to the Dungeon is a structure in the temporary travel location Ball at the Duke's. The Dungeon entrance can be accessed after finishing the Court Magician stage 3. The finished Portal enables free travel to the sublocation Dungeon. |-|Alchemist Dwarf= }} The Alchemist Dwarf is a structure in the temporary travel location Ball at the Duke's sublocation Dungeon. |-|Rock Rubble= }} The Rock Rubble is a structure in the temporary travel location Ball at the Duke's sublocation Dungeon. Rock Rubble blocks the way and can be removed with Boom-grass. Notes Category:Locations